Wie man einen General bezwingt
by CorellianRose
Summary: Wes Janson hat wieder einen neuen Plan. Sein Opfer ist, wie schon so oft, niemand geringeres als General Wedge Antilles. Diesmal wird ihm selbst sein ewiges Glück nicht helfen können. post 'Das letzte Gefecht', Tycho, Hobbie, Han Solo, Rogues, Wraiths


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to George Lucas.

Timeframe: Nach 'Das letzte Gefecht', Wedge ist auf jeden Fall General, mit Iella Wessiri verheiratet und hat schon eine Tochter.

Ich muss sagen, dass ist meine erste Story in Deutsch, sonst schreibe ich eigentlich wenn in Englisch

* * *

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich hier bin," grummelte der missmutig dreinschauende Mann.

Ein anderer, größerer tätschelte ihm grinsend den Rücken.  
„Weil ich einen Plan habe, deswegen. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Das ist genau das, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache," stellte ein Dritter fest, der mit ruhiger Miene hinter den beiden herlief.

„Seine Pläne gehen immer schlecht aus. Das letzte Mal als er einen hatte, wollte Shalla mich heiraten, weil sie dachte, sie wäre schwanger," fügte der erste mit gequältem Blick bei der Erinnerung hinzu.

Die drei Rogues gingen mit schnellen Schritten einen Gang entlang. An ihnen vorbei eilten geschäftig wirkende Beamte, von denen die meisten sie nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigten. Den Kopf tief über Datapads gebeugt, gleichzeitig lautstark in ein Com redend, liefen sie vorbei. Die Wenigen, die sich die Zeit nahmen, aufzuschauen erkannten die drei Gestalten natürlich auf den ersten Blick. Die Kämpfer der Rebellion, Befreier von Coruscant und Bezwinger etlicher imperialer Lords übersah man normalerweise eher nicht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach gehen, Tycho."  
Wes' Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Wir gehen doch schon, Hobbs. Außerdem bist du nicht das Ziel meines Plans."  
Hobbie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Na, da bin ich jetzt aber beruhigt."

Tycho blieb stehen und starrte Wes mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ein Loch in den Rücken.  
„Oh nein, Wes!"  
Wes wirbelte herum, ein 200 Watt Lächeln auf sein Gesicht gemeißelt.  
Tycho griff nach seinem Com. Wütend musste er allerdings feststellen, dass sich an der Stelle am Gürtel nur noch Luft befand.  
Er blickte hoch. „Wes, meinst du nicht, es geht ihm ohne weitere Streiche nicht schon schlecht genug?"  
Wes zog ihn weiter.

„Keine Sorge, ich würde doch niemals etwas tun, das ihm schadet. Du kennst mich doch. Es wird ihn ablenken. Ablenken und aufmuntern!"  
Tycho sah hilflos zu Hobbie rüber. Dieser zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden ihn nur betrunken machen." Wes lachte. „Also fürs erste."  
Hobbie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab da ein ganz mieses Gefühl."  
„Das hast du doch immer."

Tycho schaute Hobbie mitleidig an.

„Und mit dem teilst du dir ein Zimmer? Wie schafft du das ohne wahnsinnig zu werden?"  
Hobbie starrte nur resigniert ins Leere.

„Glaub mir, Tycho, ich hab den Punkt des Wahnsinns schon lange überschritten."  
Wes gab ihm empört einen Stups gegen die Schulter.  
„Hey! Du lebst doch gern mit mir zusammen! Als ob du woanders hinwollen würdest!"  
Er trieb sie weiter an.

„Und jetzt kommt endlich, wir haben einen General zu besiegen. Wie wir alle wissen, ist das so gut wie unmöglich!"  
Hobbie murmelte noch etwas, das wie „vollkommen irre" klang und folgte dann.  
Tycho blieb wieder stehen. „Hobbie?"  
„Wir können ihn doch eh nicht aufhalten. Das ist Wes!," erwiderte dieser.  
Ergeben folgte Tycho. Irgendwie hatte Hobbie ja Recht. Wes war nicht aufzuhalten.  
Armer Wedge.

* * *

General Wedge Antilles saß an seinem Schreibtisch und rieb sich die Schläfen.  
Er war müde, seine Augen schmerzten und sein Kopf pochte. Er war schlecht gelaunt, was auch dazu führte, dass er sich steinalt fühlte. Dazu kam noch, dass er natürlich wirklich steinalt war. Im Piloten Sinn.

Gedankenverloren starrte er auf ein Hologramm seines alten X-wings, das zwischen Berichten und Datapads auf dem Schreibtisch stand.  
An solchen Tagen wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als einfach davon zu fliegen, sich irgendwo in einen wilden, aussichtslosen Kampf gegen das Imperium zu stürzen. Er wollte stundenlang in einem engen Cockpit eingezwängt sitzen und einfach...leben.

Aber das konnte er hier nicht. Stattdessen saß er seit 10 Monaten hier auf Coruscant fest, schlug sich mit Papieren und Bürokratie herum. Manchmal verflucht er immer noch Ackbar, weil ihn dieser zum General gemacht hatte. Es dachte an Tycho und beneidete ihn um seinen Posten. 'Seinen' der eigentlich ihm, Wedge, gehören sollte. Gleichzeitig lachte er sich selbst bei solchen Gedanken aus. Sie waren ja auch einfach lächerlich.  
Wie Iella zu sagen pflegte: „Man musste der nächsten Generation die Galaxis anvertrauen."

Iella, sie war sein Leben, gab ihm seine Energie, zusammen mit seiner kleinen Tochter.  
Doch die beiden befanden sich seit zwei Wochen auf Obroa Skai und machten „Urlaub"  
„Urlaub" der einer von ihren Geheimmissionen war. Er kam um vor Sorgen, auch wenn Iella ihm versichert hatte, dass nichts passieren könnte. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie das Leben ihrer Tochter niemals auch nur in die kleinste Gefahr bringen würde. Trotzdem, er durfte nicht mit ihnen reden, und das machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er stöhnte auf und starrte verbissen auf den seitenlangen Bericht vor ihm als ob dieser dadurch verschwinden würde. Stattdessen schmiss ihn Wedge zur Seite und schaute auf die Uhr. Das konnte warten, er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren.  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf die kalte Schreibtischplatte und schloss die Augen.  
Nur für einen kleinen Moment...

Als die Tür mit einem Krachen aufflog, schreckte Wedge erschrocken auf. Mit dem Kopf stieß er gegen die Schreibtischlampe, die leider aus Durastahl bestand, rieb sich völlig orientierungslos den Hinterkopf und griff in einer schnellen Bewegung nach seinen Blaster an der Hüfte.  
Verwirrt, dass er dort keinen Blaster vorfand, blickte er zur Tür. Durch die kam gerade Wes gesprungen, ein unheilvolles Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen, die Arme wie zu einer Umarmung ausgebreitet.  
Er salutierte. „General, Sir, Veggies, Sir!" rief er laut.  
Hinter ihm folgten Tycho und Hobbie und traten ein.  
Alle drei starrten auf Wedge.  
Dieser bot einen komischen Anblick, sich den blutenden Kopf haltend, mit roten, verschlafenen Augen, einen schwarzen Abdruck auf der Stirn.  
Keiner konnte sich das Lächeln verkneifen. Wedge sah einfach zum Totlachen aus.

„Haben wir den General bei seinem wohlverdienten Verdauungsschläfchen gestört?"fragte Wes.  
Wedge runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich hab nicht..."  
Doch er sprang auf als seine Augen auf die Uhr fielen. Es war 6 Uhr, er hatte 2 Stunden geschlafen.  
Sogar Hobbie musste lachen.  
Wedge rieb sich die müden Augen und starrte sie verwirrt an.  
„Sagt mir, dass Wes meine Uhr verstellt hat um mich zu erschrecken und weil ihm langsam die Ideen ausgehen."  
„Wes hat deine Uhr vorgestellt und dich zu erschrecken und weil ihm die Ideen ausgehen", antwortete Tycho mit ernster Stimme, die Miene unlesbar wie immer.  
Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf Wedges Gesicht aus.  
„Wirklich?"  
„Nein." Tycho lachte.  
„Sithbrut!" Wedge sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.  
Wes kam um den Schreibtisch und begutachtete die Kopfwunde.  
„Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, mir gehen die Ideen aus?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin enttäuscht, General!"  
Wedge winkte nur abweisend mit der Hand.  
„Sollen wir dich wieder schlafen lassen? Du siehst aus als könntest du es gebrauchen", meinte Wes, schon halb zur Tür raus.

Tycho runzelte die Stirn.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Wedge?", fragte er besorgt.  
„Ich bin nur müde...und von nervigen Angestellten umgeben", muffelte Wedge durch seine Hände, und warf Wes einen bösen Blick zu.  
Dieser grinste nur weiter.  
„Yub, yub. Los, steh auf. Wir gehen!"  
Er versuchte Wedge am Arm hochzuziehen. Wedge machte sich frei.  
„Ich kann nicht weg, Wes. Ich muss noch den Bericht zu Ende lesen."  
Er zeigte auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Wes hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn ernst an.  
„Wedge...da ist kein Bericht."  
Wedge blickte auf den Stapel Papiere. Wes hatte Recht. Kein Bericht, kein Datapad.  
Er öffnete den Mund.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?" Wes sah ihn besorgt an.  
Zu besorgt, nach Wedge Geschmack.

Seine Verwirrung verwandelte sich in Misstrauen. Er sah Wes böse an.  
„Wes, gib mir meinen Bericht!"  
Wes hob jedoch abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich hab deinen Bericht nicht. Ich kann dir aber gerne helfen zu suchen. Wenn du so an ihm hängst."  
Wedge verdreht die Augen und drehte sich zu Hobbie und Tycho um.  
Ersterer, starrte unschuldig und gebannt auf die Wand hinter Wedge mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken.  
„Major Klivian!" rief Wedge laut. Hobbie schnappte in Position, seine Hände kamen hervor...leer.

Langsam wandte sich Wedge an Tycho.  
„Tycho, könntest du diesen Ner..."  
Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stehen als er Tycho sah.  
Sein bester Freund stand dort, sich mit Mühe das Grinsen auf dem sonst emotionslosen Gesicht verkneifend, neben dem Müllvernichter.  
Wedge griff sich dramatisch ans Herz.  
„Auch du, Vader? Das ist Meuterei!"

Wes griff Hobbie und zog ihn aus der Tür.  
„Yub, Meuterei, du bist hoffnungslos unterlegen. Und vergiss nicht, wir haben eine Geisel. Willst du deinen Bericht jemals wieder sehen, dann ergib dich lieber!"  
Als die Tür hinter ihnen zu glitt, sah Wedge Tycho fragend an.

„Und was zum Teufel hat er diesmal vor?"  
„Frag mich nicht. Er hat irgendeinen verrückten Plan, wie immer." Tycho zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Na, jetzt hast du mich aber beruhigt." Wedge sah geradezu verzweifelt aus.  
„Ach ja, du bist sein Ziel", erwähnte Tycho beiläufig, während er Wedges Wunde mit einem Tuch betupfte.  
Wedge ließ seine Stirn mehrfach gegen die Schreibtischplatte stoßen.  
„Ich bin so tot", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme, das Gesicht leidend verzogen.  
Tycho starrte ihn erneut an. Wedge benahm sich irgendwie merkwürdig heute.  
Wedge drehte sich um.  
„Was? Darf ich nicht leiden, wenn Wes mein Leben zur Hölle macht?" Dabei fuchtelte er wild mit den Armen. Tycho hob eine Braue.  
„Hat Face dir Schauspielunterricht gegeben?"  
Wedge ließ langsam die Arme sinken und warf Tycho einen grimmigen Blick zu bevor er wieder in seinen Stuhl fiel.  
Tycho klebte ein Bactapflaster auf seinen Kopf.  
„Kannst du nicht einfach rausgehen und denen erzählen. ... ich hätte einen epileptischen Anfall? Oder, ich hätte dich niedergeschlagen und wäre abgehauen?"  
Tycho schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und du glaubst allen Ernstes, Wes würde nicht mit einer Trage ankommen und dich in die Bar tragen?"  
„Bar?"

Tycho schlug sich übertrieben mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.  
„Jetzt hab ich's verraten."  
„Du weißt also doch was!" Wedge sprang auf.  
„Ich weiß nichts von gar nichts."  
„Hab ich wenigstens noch Zeit mich umzuziehen?" Wedge schaute missmutig an seiner Generalsuniform herunter.  
Tycho öffnete die Tür.  
„Klar, wir gehen jetzt zu dir, du ziehst dich um und um 20:00 treffen wir uns mit den beiden."  
„Du...du...du..."  
„Ich was?"  
Wedge suchte nach Worten.  
„Kriffin' Sithspit!" Geschlagen folgte der General hinter Tycho.

* * *

0730

Tycho und Wedge verließen das Apartment. Wedge war geduscht und nun in ziviler Kleidung.  
„Und wohin gehen wir jet...arg!"  
Er stieß gegen Tycho, der vor der Tür abrupt stehen geblieben war und seinen Pager hervorholte.  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er einfach.  
Wedge, schon wieder vollkommen verwirrt, fragte: „Wie, keine Ahnung?"  
„Er schickt mir die Anweisungen in Nachrichten...hat mir wohl nicht vertraut, den Ort für mich zu behalten."  
„Force, ich komme mir langsam vor wie in einer Entführung."  
Der Pager piepte.  
„… Gleiter nehmen … nur geradeaus", murmelte Tycho.  
Wedge seufzte.  
„Eines Tages bringe ich ihn wirklich um."  
Tycho schaute ihn entsetzt an.  
„Du willst einen 9-jährigen ermorden?"  
Wedge gab ihn einen Klaps.  
„Steig ein, wir fahren los!"

Nach fünf Minuten piepste das Gerät wieder.  
„Runter, immer weiter, bis er Stopp sagt."  
„Sag mal, entweder er sitzt hinter mir im Gleiter, oder er steht auf einem der Dächer und beobachtet uns."  
Tycho lächelte.  
„Du hast einen Peilsender in der Jackentasche, Wedge."  
„Du hast einen Peilsender in meine Jacke geschmuggelt?" Wedge starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
„Jap."  
„Du...du..."  
„Fangen wir schon wieder damit an? Guck lieber nach vorne, dahinten links rein und parken."  
Wedge grummelte missmutig und befolgte die Anweisungen.

Als sie ausstiegen blickte Wedge sich um.  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?"  
Sie befanden sich eindeutig in einer der unteren Ebenen. Dunkle Gestalten, Schmuggler, Diebe und sonstiges Gesindel trieben sich in den Gängen und in den dreckigen Betrieben rum.  
Tycho hielt ihm nur den Pager unter die Nase.  
_Ja, ich bin sicher, _stand dort.  
Wedge blickte fragend auf.  
„Was? Hast du einen meiner Knöpfe durch ein Mikro ersetzt, oder was?"  
Tycho schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich hab ihn gefragt...in einer Nachricht."  
„Oh…", erwiderte Wedge.  
„Befolge einfach weiter, was er sagt."  
Sie gingen weiter, Wedge, der kaum darauf achtete, wohin sie gingen, starrte gebannt auf den Pager, während Tycho voraus ging.

„Weiter, weiter, hier rechts..." Wedge schaute angestrengt auf die Nachrichten, die Wes jetzt im Sekundentakt schickte.  
Tycho zog ihn immer weiter, durch Gänge und Tunnel.  
„Hier geradeaus, jetzt rechts rein."  
Tycho sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Bist du sicher?"  
Wedge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber Wes schreibt: Ja, ich bin sicher."  
Tycho zuckte mit den Schultern und zog Wedge über die Schwelle in einen der Eingänge.  
Wedge, der endlich aufgeblickt hatte, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Mund fiel offen.  
„Ich glaube, diese Mal, werde ich ihn wirklich umbringen."  
„Weißt du" erwiderte Tycho ernsthaft, „Ich denke, ich werde ihn für dich erschießen."

Sie standen in einem Strip Club. Um sie herum sah man eher dürftig bekleidete Frauen alle Arten und Rassen. An den kleinen, runden Tischen saß heruntergekommenes Gesindel.  
Eine blaue Twi'lek fing fast sofort an vor den beiden verführerisch die Hüften zu schwingen. Tycho fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Stumm blickte er auf den Boden. Wedge wandte sich zu ihm um während die Twi'lek näher kam.  
„Wes ist doch nicht wirklich hier, oder?"  
Tycho zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern, eine leichte Röte war ihm deutlich auf den Wangen anzusehen.  
Der Pager piepste.  
Wedge zog ihn hervor.  
Jetzt steigt in den Turbolift rechts neben der Tür draußen und fahrt 10 Ebenen nach oben. Ich warte dort.  
Wedge schnaufte. Er griff Tycho am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft vor die Tür.  
„Du hast nicht zufällig ein Vibro-Messer dabei, oder?"  
Tycho schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
„Dein Ersatzblaster reicht doch auch, um jemandem zu erschießen."  
Wedge stapfte los, Dampf stieg praktisch von seinem Kopf auf.  
„Schon, aber ein Messer wäre der schmerzhaftere Tod."

* * *

R&R please!

And Wedge: I'm sorry, I'll give you a hug afterwards!


End file.
